Ashley & The Abused Kid 15: The Ice Dragon Curse
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Tim gets attacked by an ice dragon and is inflicted with the Ice Dragon Curse. A curse that inflicts the target in unbreakable ice and grows bigger every hour. The others have 1 week to find a cure, or Tim will be frozen into a human popsicle and die of suffocation. (The fifteenth in the A&TAKS).
1. Attacked

**Hello, and welcome to the newest of the A&TAKS. Enjoy!**

Timothy Drake was walking around Kimmell at night while everyone else was asleep. It was a cold night indeed, in the month of December. Suddenly, he heard a roar. He went over to the source. He saw an ice dragon eating a frozen deer. Timothy decided to make a run for it. But the ice dragon saw him and flew after him. After a few minutes of running, Timothy was now at a dead-end. The ice dragon caught up with him. It fired icy breath at Timothy's feet and then flew away. The 13-year-old couldn't move, nor could he try to thaw the ice. He was trapped. The next morning, Ashley Cox woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. While she was eating her pancakes in the living room, her sister Allison C. came down.

"Have you seen Tim? I looked everywhere for him." said Allison C.

"No I haven't. Are you sure you looked everywhere?" asked Ashley.

"Yes. I think we better go and call the others." said Allison C. After everyone was up, they went outside and held a meeting.

"Guys, Tim's missing." said Ashley.

"That's weird. Wasn't he with you guys last night?" asked Danek.

"I thought he was." said Allison C.

"Well, if I were you guys, I say we go and find him." said Ethan.

"Ethan's right. Let's go." said Jim.

"Wait a minute, what's that over there by the church?" asked Cleopatra VII as she pointed at something trying to break free.

"It's Tim!" said Ashley as she ran over to her friend.

"Ashley, wait for us." said Valon as the others followed.


	2. The Ice Dragon Curse

When Ashley got over to Tim, she tried to help him out of the ice that he was stuck in.

"What happened?" asked Ashley.

"I got attacked by an ice dragon last night. It froze my feet so I couldn't get back. I'm sorry." said Timothy.

"Don't apologize right now. Let's just focus on getting you out of this." said Ashley.

"Ashley, what happened to Tim?" asked Atem.

"He got attacked by an ice dragon." said Ashley.

"An ice dragon. Could it be the same ice dragon that killed Jaden and Cleopatra?" asked Danek.

"I wasn't so sure." said Timothy. Everybody worked hard to carry Tim back to Ashley and Allison C.'s house. But as they were doing that, the ice on Tim's feet grew to the lower part of his ankles.

"Ashley, the ice is growing." said Timothy.

"Well, we better hurry back." said Ashley. Everyone made it back to the house. Meanwhile, Haou was looking up something on his laptop.

"What are you looking up, Uncle Haou?" asked Emily.

"I know I've seen this thing before. Aha! Here it is. Tim, you have the Ice Dragon Curse." said Haou.

"And what is that exactly?" asked Jim.

"The Ice Dragon Curse is a curse that can only be inflicted by an ice dragon. The target gets stuck in unbreakable ice for 1 week unless it is cured, with the ice growing once every hour."

"What happens when 1 week passes?" asked Allison C.

"He dies, obviously. Well, according to this, when 1 week passes, the body will be full covered in ice and the target dies of lack of breath, or suffocation."

"I'm too young to die." said Timothy.

"How do you cure this curse?" asked Atem.

"It says the only way to cure the Ice Dragon Curse is from the fire of the Night Mare horse."

"A Night Mare horse?" asked Ashley.

"Yes. A horse that's as black as night and red as a human's blood. It says here that a Night Mare horse can run as fast as when a candle goes out." said Haou.

"Well, where can you find a Night Mare horse?" asked Emma.

"At the hottest place in the world. In California." said Haou.

"But that's miles away from Indiana." said Emily.

"We'll never make it there in a week." said Valon.

"Wait a minute, guys. We can always use the teleporter." said Slim.

"That's a great idea, Slim. But someone needs to stay here with Tim and keep us up-to-date on his status." said El Tigre.

"Why not Becca and Elise? They can be great help." said Allison C.

"Our cousins? Okay, let's call them." said Ashley. A few minutes later, she came back with a thumbs up.

"They'll be here first thing tomorrow morning." she said.

"Alright!" said Valon.

"Well, what are you waiting on? We're burning daylight. Let's go." said Ethan.

"Now hold on a sec, tiger. We have to prepare for our journey. Like bringing 1 week's worth of food, water, and tools for shelter just in case if it rains." said Ashley.

"Trust me, where we're going, we won't have to worry about shelter and rain." said Haou.

"Why? Where in California are we going?" asked Emma.

"Death Valley." said Haou.

"Death Valley? That does sound like the hottest place on Earth." said Jim.

"Okay, if we're done talking, we got a curse to break here." said Allison C. as she pointing at Timothy.

"She's right. Let's rest up and head out first thing tomorrow morning." said Cleopatra VII.


	3. Day 1

The next morning, Ashley was the first to wake up. She quietly went downstairs to make herself some breakfast before the gang go out on their journey to Death Valley. She then heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw her cousins Becca and Elise. "Everybody's upstairs still sleeping." said Ashley.

"Alright. So, where's Tim?" asked Elise.

"He's still sleeping, too."

"Hey, Ashley. We're awake." said Atem as he and everybody else joined Ashley.

"Tim's upstairs right now. We should be leaving." said Allison C.

"And where exactly are you going?" asked Becca.

"Death Valley, California." said Judai.

"It's going to be very hot over there." said Elise.

"We know. We need to take a break from this winter weather anyway." said Cleopatra VII.

"Okay. Well, we'll see you in 1 week. The teleporter's outside, guys." said Haou. Everyone went outside.

"Bye! Have a safe trip!" said Becca and Elise. Outside, Ashley was the first to find the teleporter. They all went inside.

"Alright. We want to go to Death Valley, California. So type that in, Jim." said Valon. Jim did so. And they were off.

When they arrived, Slim opened the teleporter door and they saw nothing but desert.

"Looks like we made it, guys." said Slim. Everyone stepped out of the teleporter.

"Okay, so where specifically are we supposed to find the Night Mare horse, Haou?" asked Allison C.

"According to my laptop, a Night Mare horse can be found inside a volcano." said Haou.

"But there are no volcanoes around here." said Ethan.

"Not yet. But once we find one, then that's we find our cure." said Emily.

"Alright, I say we start walking. We're burning daylight." said Slim. Everybody began walking through the Death Valley desert.

"Ugh, what time is it?" asked Emma to Ethan. Her older brother looked at his watch.

"About 8:30 in the morning. We arrived in Death Valley 2 hours ago, at least." said Ethan.

"Dad, can we take a break? My legs are killing me." said Emily.

"Sure. Hey, guys. We're going to take a break now." said Ashley.

"Alright." said Judai. Everyone took a break on a nearby rock. Allison C. wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Getting hot, sis?" asked Ashley. Allison C. nodded. Suddenly, something rushed through them.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Emma.

"What was what?" asked Emily.

"I saw something. It looked like Road Runner running away from Wile E. Coyote."

"You must've been seeing things, Emma." said Ethan.

"Kids, whatever you're seeing, I'm seeing too." said Judai.

"And it looks like it's coming back." said Danek. They saw something coming back for them. Danek stepped off of the big rock that the group were resting on.

"Danek, what are you doing? You'll get run over." said Atem.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." said Danek. The rush of fire came towards Danek. Then Danek held out his arm. Then suddenly, the thing stopped. There was a horse standing there, black-and-red in color.


	4. Twilight

"Is that a Night Mare horse, Haou?" asked Dimitri.

"According to my laptop, it is." said Haou.

"Why have you come to Death Valley?" asked the horse.

"Wait, this Night Mare horse is a female?" asked Haou.

"Gee, what gave that away, Supreme King?" asked the horse.

"Before we answer your question, you can answer ours first. What is your name?" asked Danek.

"Twilight. Now, answer my questions. Who are you?" asked Twilight.

"I'm Danek, Prince of Atlantis. And these are my friends."

"The Prince of Atlantis? I've heard about you and your friends. Now I ask you again, why are you here?" asked Twilight.

"We have come for a cure for the Ice Dragon Curse. Our friend Tim has it. And we were hoping you would help us." said Emily. Twilight gasped.

"What?" asked Danek.

"The Ice Dragon Curse, you say?" asked Twilight.

"Yes." said Emily.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" asked Haou.

"No! Of course not. It's just a bad memory of the past. Well, you've come to the right place. I'm supposed to be your tour guide to the Ice Dragon cure. The cure is actually inside a volcano here in Death Valley. Well, if you would follow me, please. Oh, and try to keep up." said Twilight. Then, she took off.

"Was it something I said?" asked Emily.

"No, it probably wasn't, honey. Let's just follow her." said Dimitri. Everyone followed Twilight through the desert of Death Valley.


	5. Afternoon 1

After awhile, the group finally caught up with Twilight. She decided to go slow just for them.

"So, Twilight. What was it about the Ice Dragon Curse that freaked you out?" asked Valon.

"Like I said, it's a memory of the past. I don't want to talk about it." said Twilight.

"But..."

"Ask me something else, please." said Twilight.

"Leave her alone, Valon. It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk about anything concerning her past." said Slim.

"Thank you, Slim." said Twilight.

"So, you lived here your whole life?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes, pretty much." said Twilight.

"How long we have until we get to the volcano?" asked Ethan.

"Hmm. Well, on foot it would be about a week or so."

"A week?! That's how long our friend has to live." said Emma.

"So, who is this friend of yours that has the Ice Dragon Curse?" asked Twilight.

"Tim Drake." said Judai.

"I thought he died years ago?"

"I can make people come back from the dead."

"Oh. That's probably why. And how long ago has Tim got this curse?" asked Twilight.

"He first got it last night, we're guessing." said Dimitri.

"Hmm. Well, the sun's going down. I say we stop here, and camp for the night." said Twilight.

"Alright. I'll lay out the sleeping bags." said Slim.

"I'll get some firewood." said Ashley.

"I'll help Ashley." said Dimitri.

"And we'll help put up the tents." said Ethan. Everyone went to work on building their campsite.


	6. Evening 1

When the campsite was built, everyone was now either relaxing in their sleeping bags or making s'mores by the campfire.

"Well, guys. I say we call it a night. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." said Jim.

"But before we do, let's see how Tim's doing. I'm getting worried about him." said Ashley. Haou got out his laptop and started to put up the video camera from home.

"Becca? Elise? Can you hear us?" asked Haou.

"Oh, hey, everyone. Who's that?" asked Becca as she pointed at Twilight.

"This is Twilight. She's our ticket to that cure." said Ashley.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies." said Twilight.

"Likewise." said Becca.

"Where are you at? Are you anywhere close to your location yet?" asked Elise.

"No, we decided to set up camp because it's getting dark. And besides, it's only day 1." said Allison C.

"Actually, sis, it's evening 1." said Ashley.

"Whatever." said Allison C.

"Oh. Well, Tim's doing fine so far. Say hello, Tim." said Becca. Tim waved from the camera.

"It looks like that ice is growing fast." said Ashley.

"I'm starting to get colder and colder by the minute." said Timothy.

"Don't worry, guys. We're doing our best to keep him warm until you get back." said Elise.

"And you're doing a great job. Keep it up. Well, we have to say goodbye now. We'll talk to you again first thing tomorrow morning." said Valon.

"Alrighty then. Goodnight." said Becca. Haou then turned the camera off and then shut his laptop off.

"Well, let's get to bed. We'll need all our strength for tomorrow." said Judai. And with that said, everyone fell asleep. But Danek wasn't tired at all. Instead, he quietly got up from his sleeping bag and snuck out from the campsite.

Danek was now doing a little exploring around Death Valley. But he was trying to stay close to the campsite. Suddenly, his ears perked up and looked behind him. There sniffing out the campsite, was a coyote. Danek quickly turned around. The coyote stopped what it was doing and stared at Danek. It growled at him.

"Are you saying you want some food?" asked Danek. The coyote growled back, as if it's trying to answer him. Danek laid out some meat in front of him.

"Go on. It's yours." said Danek. The coyote went up to the meat and began to eat. Once it was done, the coyote howled and ran away. Danek then went to bed.


	7. Day 2

The next morning, Judai woke up and saw that the fire was out. He stretched out and began to get out of the sleeping bag. He then saw Danek already awake.

"Good morning, Judai." said Danek.

"Hey. How come you're up so early?" asked Judai.

"I wasn't really tired. I only slept for a few hours at most last night." said Danek.

"Don't you think that we should wake the others up?" asked Judai.

"Go ahead."

"Hey, guys. Wake up. We need to get moving." Everyone woke up.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Allison C.

"I'm making eggs and bacon right now." said Danek.

"Sounds good for me." said Jim. Once everybody ate their breakfast, they were on the move again.

"Well, today marks day 2 of our little journey." said Haou.

"Yeah. Tim only have 5 days left to live." said Ashley sadly.

"Don't worry, Ashley. I'm sure Tim can make it. As far as I know, he's pretty strong for a 13-year-old." said Twilight.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Twilight." said Ashley.

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for." said Twilight.

"And you're also our little guide on our journey." said Dimitri.

"So, any idea on how close the volcano is from here?" asked Slim.

"Haou, don't you have a map of Death Valley with you?" asked Judai.

"I do, actually. Let's stop for a minute and take a look at it." said Haou. Everyone stopped and took a look at Haou's map.

"Okay, it seems that we're at the Grapevine Mountains. And from here we can see the Titus Canyon." said Haou.

"Wow. You're right, Uncle Haou. It's beautiful." said Emily as she saw Titus Canyon.

"So, where's the volcano exactly?" asked Jim.

"The 'volcano' is actually a crater, and that's at the Cottonwood Mountains. Which is pretty close from here."

"That's great!" said Allison C.

"But we still have to do a lot of walking." said Dimitri. Allison C. moaned in disappointment.

"And speaking of walking, we better get moving. Every second counts." said Twilight. And with that said, everyone was on the move again.


	8. Mojave Rattlesnake!

After a few hours of walking, everyone got tired and now they were taking another break.

"We have to stop taking breaks like this. We have to save Tim as soon as possible." said Haou.

"My legs really hurt after a few hours of walking. Does anyone know what time it is?" asked Emily.

"It's about noon now, Emily." said Ethan while looking at his watch. Suddenly, Danek perked up his ears.

"What is it, Danek? You hear something?" asked Ashley.

"Yes. It's a rattling of some sort." said Danek.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, there could be snakes all around Death Valley." said Twilight.

"Snakes?" asked Dimitri. Snakes are his number 1 fear.

"Yep. Quite a few snakes actually. It could be some kind of rattlesnake you're hearing, Danek. We're good as long as we don't bother them." said Twilight.

"No, I think that a rattlesnake might be close." said Danek. Everyone looked left and right. But saw nothing.

"You must be hallucinating, Danek. I don't hear anything. Let's keep moving." said Haou as he started to get up. Suddenly, he heard a hiss. A rattlesnake _was _close.

"That's a Mojave rattlesnake. They're poisonous." said Danek.

"But they're rare around here. How could a rattlesnake like this one wind up here?" asked Twilight.

"I think it's best if we don't bother it." said Judai.

"Good idea, Uncle Judai. So let's walk away from the rattlesnake." said Ethan. Everyone stepped back one step. But Danek actually didn't make a step.

"What are you doing?" asked Allison C.

"I know what I'm doing." said Danek. He stepped up to the Mojave rattlesnake. He held out his arm. The snake stared at it for a moment then started to climb up then it curled itself around Danek's neck. And surprisingly, it didn't bite Danek. Allison C.'s jaw dropped to the floor.

"How does he do that?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know, sis." said Allison C. Danek held out his other arm. The snake slid down it and slithered away.

"It won't bother us anymore." said Danek.

"That's good." said Slim.

"We should get moving again." said Valon. Everyone continued walking to their destination.


	9. Evening 2

When it was around evening time again, everyone began to set up camp for the second time. When they were done setting up camp, everyone began to sit around by the fire. "Wow. We have come so far." said Emily.

"Si, and we don't wanna stop now." said El Tigre. Ashley saw Haou getting on his laptop.

"Are you going to put up the camera?" she asked.

"Yep. Just give me a minute." said Haou. With that said, he put up the camera. Elise was on screen.

"Oh, hey there guys. Becca's decided to hit the hay already." said Elise.

"That's alright. As long as you 2 are working together." said Ashley.

"Where's everybody else?" asked Elise.

"They're getting ready for bed right now. And I think you should do the same." said Haou.

"Don't you want to see what Tim looks like before you go?" She put the camera on Timothy. The ice on him was growing. It was now up to the waist.

"Just hang in there, Tim. We'll find that cure in no time." said Ashley.

"I trust you, Ashley." said Timothy.

"Well, Elise, we're going to bed now. We'll see you tomorrow night." said Haou. And with that, Haou turned off the camera and his laptop.

"Goodnight, guys. We have to keep our energy up for tomorrow." said Dimitri. And with that said, everybody went to sleep.

Right around midnight, Danek woke up to the sound of rattling. The Mojave rattlesnake that the group saw earlier was back. But suddenly, the snake bit Judai's side. Judai screamed, waking everyone up. The rattlesnake slithered away.

"Judai, what is it?" asked Ashley sleepily.

"A snake bit me on the side." said Judai. Twilight gasped.

"Was it the Mojave snake that we saw this morning?" asked Twilight.

"Yes. Probably." said Danek.

"Oh man. I might get to see Jaden, Cleopatra, and Yusei." said Judai.

"No you're not going to see them anytime soon. I'm going to help heal you. And tomorrow, if you either have difficulty breathing or speaking, or have really blurry vision first thing tomorrow morning, just tell me." said Danek.

"Alright." And with that said, Danek healed Judai.

"There's nothing wrong right now, guys. Go back to bed." said Twilight. Everyone just shrugged and went back to sleep.

"You'll be alright, Judai. Just hang in there." said Danek. Then he went back to sleep.


	10. Day 3

The next morning, Judai woke up first and the first thing he saw was bright blue sky.

"It looks like I don't have blurry vision. I'm breathing normally, and I don't have difficulty talking. Arigato, Danek." said Judai quietly. Then he went to work on making breakfast. Then Valon woke up.

"Well, look who's feeling better." said Valon.

"Hello, Valon. I think you should wake the others. We're going to be moving again as soon as we finish breakfast." said Judai.

"Right away. Hey, guys. Wake up. Judai's making breakfast." said Valon. Everyone woke up and got dressed.

"You said Judai's making breakfast?" asked Allison C. Valon nodded.

"Looks like he made it through the night. Good job, Uncle Judai." said Emily.

"Arigato. Now, who wants pancakes?"

After breakfast, everybody was on the move again after they put the camping gear away.

"Look over there, guys!" said Emma as she pointed out towards a mountain range.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked El Tigre.

"Yep. Those are the Cottonwood Mountains. That's means that the volcano we're looking for is just ahead." said Haou while looking at the map.

"Yay! We'll make it back to Kimmell in no time! And Tim will live." said Ethan.

"But I have a question. How are we supposed to get down there?" asked Slim.

"Hey, where's Jim?" asked Dimitri. Everyone looked around wildly for their friend.

"There he is. Down there." said Allison C. as she pointed down the cliff.

"Jim, how the heck did you get down there?" asked Twilight.

"I slid down on my back. You should try it, mates. It's actually fun." said Jim.

"I don't know about this, guys." said Judai.

"Whee!" said Emily, Ethan, and Emma as they slid down the cliff and joined Jim.

"Be careful, kids. You could've hurt yourselves." said Judai.

"I see no other way down, Judai. So, Geronimo!" said Allison C. as she slid down. Ashley followed her down, then Atem, Dimitri, Cleopatra VII, Haou, Valon, Twilight, Slim, El Tigre, and finally Danek. Judai was the only one left up on the cliff.

"Come on, Judai! Just slide down! Unless you're chicken!" said Emma.

"Okay, but if I hurt myself, you're gonna regret it." said Judai. And with that, he joined the group.

"Let's see. Did you hurt yourself?" asked Dimitri.

"No, I didn't. I have to admit, that was pretty fun."

"Come on. Let's keep moving." said Valon.


	11. We Made It!

After a few more hours of walking, Ashley saw the volcano from up close. "Is that it, Twilight?" asked Ashley.

"Yep. Welcome to Ubehebe Crater. The only place where you can find the Ice Dragon Curse cure." said Twilight.

"I never thought we would never make it." said Judai.

"Okay, question. How are we supposed to get the cure from that volcano?" asked Emma.

"Simple. One of us goes in the volcano and gets the cure from the inside." said Haou.

"But first, we have to get to the top. So, let's focus on doing that." said Jim. Haou got out a large rope.

"Uh, Haou, not to be rude or anything, but what's with the rope?" asked Atem.

"It's to make sure one of us doesn't fall off while we climb this thing." said Haou. He tied the rope on each of the group, including himself.

"Hey, how come Danek and Twilight don't need the rope?" asked Cleopatra VII.

"Because Danek can fly, and Twilight can easily fall off because she has hooves. So, she's sticking down here." said Haou.

"That's fine by me. Just be careful up there." said Twilight.

"We will." said Danek. And with that, he took off to the top with the others following him.


	12. Who's Gonna Get The Cure?

Once everyone got up to the top a few hours later, everyone was careful not to slide off the edge.

"What took you so long?" asked Danek.

"Very funny. Now, who should be the one to grab the cure?" asked Dimitri.

"Twilight, can you hear me?" asked Haou.

_"I can hear you loud and clear, Haou. Are you all at the top?" _asked Twilight.

"Yep. Now, who should be the one to grab the cure?" asked Haou.

_"According to a thousand-year-old prophecy, one that is invincible to magma should be the one that gets the cure." _said Twilight.

"I'm not invincible to magma." said Dimitri.

"Me neither." said Cleopatra VII.

"It couldn't be me either." said El Tigre. Everyone looked at Danek.

"Why are all of you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Well, you have Fire-type powers. Maybe you should be the one." said Emma.

"Alright. I'll be back, guys." said Danek. And with that, he dived head-first in the volcano.

"He's gonna be burnt to a crisp!" said Judai.

"No, Uncle Judai. Watch. He'll come out." said Ethan. And after a few minutes, Danek came back up with a vial with a needle and red liquid in the vial.

"Is that it?" asked Haou to Twilight on his walkie-talkie.

_"Yes, that's it. That's the cure to the Ice Dragon Curse. The red liquid in the vial is actually fire from a Night Mare horse like me." _said Twilight.

"Okay, we're coming down now." said Valon. Everyone went back down to Twilight.

"Now, all we have to do to get home, give this to Tim, and everything should be back to normal." said Emily.

"Yep. But we forgot one teensy little thing. We parked the teleporter back at the Owlshead Mountains." said Haou.

"Don't worry. We still have 4 days to deliver this to Tim." said Atem.

"Or, we can always do this." said Danek. Suddenly, he teleported everyone back to where the teleporter was parked.

"Danek, you are a lifesaver." said Ashley.

"I know." said Danek.

"Come on. We've got no time to waste." said Haou. Everyone went in the teleporter.

"Twilight, aren't you coming with us?" asked Jim.

"Death Valley's my home. I can't leave." said Twilight.

"Suit yourself. Thanks for everything, Twilight. Let's go home." said Allison C. Everyone teleported back home.


	13. The Ice Dragon Attacks Kimmell

Once the teleporter reached Kimmell, everyone got out and went inside the house. It was now evening. "Becca, Elise, we're home!" said Ashley. But no one answered.

"Wonder if something happened?" asked Allison C.

"Let's go upstairs and find out." said Danek. Everyone went upstairs and saw Timothy, but no Becca or Elise. The ice on Timothy was up to his arms.

"Where're Becca and Elise?" asked Haou.

"They went home already. They figured that you guys would be home early." said Timothy.

"Oh. Well, we brought you the cure." said Dimitri. But suddenly, something crashed. The ice dragon was back.

"The ice dragon's back." said Ethan. The dragon roared and raised its arm up. Suddenly, the ice on Timothy was growing by the second. The ice dragon was speeding up the process of the curse.

"Leave him alone!" said Danek as he rammed into the ice dragon. The ice on Timothy stopped at the head.

"He's completely frozen." said Dimitri.

"You will pay for that." said Atem. And he fired gold light rays at the ice dragon. The dragon dodged all of the attacks and fired ice shards at Atem. Luckily, he dodged. But the ice shards were now at Valon's direction. He got hit.

"Valon!" cried Ashley. Judai got angry and breathed fire at the ice dragon. The ice dragon dodged the attack. But suddenly, a horse neighed and breathed fire at the ice dragon.

"Twilight! She came back for us!" said Emma.

"Thought I would find you guys here. And you, stay away from my friends." said Twilight. She breathed fire at the ice dragon. The dragon flew away.

"Alright, Twilight. Thanks for coming back and saving us." said Danek.

"No problem. Now, what you need to do with that cure is to inject it into Tim's arm. Ashley, since you have the cure, you do that. You're running out of time." said Twilight.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." said Ashley. She injected the cure into Timothy's arm. For a moment, nothing happened. But suddenly, the ice on Timothy disappeared from the feet to the head. Timothy was now free of the curse, but unconscious.

"He's going to be fine now." said Ashley. Everyone cheered.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, but Valon's dying here, mates." said Jim. Everyone went over to the Aussies.

"I guess I'll be joining Jaden, Cleopatra, and Yusei." said Valon in a raspy voice.

"When you do, tell them I said hi." said Judai.

"I will, mate." said Valon. And with that said, Valon breathed his last breath.

"He's gone." said El Tigre sadly.


	14. Valon's Funeral

A few days later, Timothy has fully recovered from the curse. He then saw Ashley dressed in black.

"Why are you dressed like that, Ashley?" he asked.

"We're going to Valon's funeral. It's today." said Ashley.

"Wait a minute. Valon's dead?" asked Timothy.

"Yep. He got killed by the ice dragon a few days ago. You were still unconscious." said Ashley.

"Oh. Well, I'm coming, too." said Timothy. At the burial, Jim was the only one left by Valon's grave. Jim lost a friend that he had known for a long time.

"Uncle Jim? It's time to go home." said Emma.

"Alright, sheila." said Jim. Everyone then walked back home.


End file.
